fictionalduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank
Ranks are a general categorization of a character to give an understanding of where they stand. Ranks: 1-C: Point Level (A character that has 0 dimensions) 1-B: Line Level (A character that has 1 dimension) 1-A: Plane Level (Any 2D character) 2-C: Small Animal Level (Any character that is a small animal weaker than a human. It can be a single cell organism.) 2-B: Normal Human Level 2-A: Athletic Human Level (Any character that has the physical capabilities considered above average for a human. 3-C: Street Level (A character has some super human physicality.) 3-B: Wall Level (Can destroy well constructed solid walls with a single hit.) 3-A: Room Level (A character that has enough power to destroy a room in a building) 4-C: Building level (Characters that can destroy entire buildings) 4-B: City Block Level (Characters that can destroy an entire city block) 4-A: Multiple City Block Level (Characters that can destroy more than one city block, typically destroying entire sections of a city) 5-C: Town Level (A character capable of wiping out an entire town) 5-B: City Level (A character that can destroy an entire city) 5-A: Mountain Level 6-C: Small Island level (Able to destroy an island of a somewhat significant size that would qualify it bigger than a large mountain). 6-B: Large island level (A character island that significantly exceeds the requirement to be small island level, but still can only destroy larger islands) 6-A: Country level (A character that has the power to wipe out a country) 7-C: Continent Level (A character capable of destroying an entire landmass that is large enough to be considered a continent) 7-B Multi-Continental Level (A character that is able to destroy multiple continents at once up to the entire surface of the Earth.) 7-A: Moon Level (A character capable of creating or destroying a moon) 8-C: Planet Level (A character capable of creating or destroying an Earth sized planet) 8-B: Large Planet Level (A character capable of creating or destroying planets that are at least twice the size of the Earth) 8-A: Giant Planet Level (A character that is capable of creating or destroying gas giants such as Jupiter) 9-C: Dwarf Star Level (Characters that are able to create or destroy an entire dwarf star) 9-B: Star Level (A character that has the capability of destroying stars such as the sun) 9-A: Large Star Level (Characters that can create or destroy stars significantly larger than the sun) 10-C: Solar System Level (Characters that can create destroy an entire solar system including all the space between planets and the range of orbit for the planets) 10-B: Low Multi-Solar System Level (Characters that are capable of creating or destroying more than one solar system at a time including the space in between, but can't really destroy enough to cause any significant damage to a galaxy) 10-A: High Multi-Solar System Level (Characters that are able to create or destroy many solar systems to the point where it causes at least some significant damage to a galaxy) 11-C: Galaxy Level (Characters that are able to create or destroy entire galaxies) 11-B: Multi-Galaxy Level (Characters able to create or destroy multiple galaxies including the space in between) 11-A: Universal Level (Characters that are able to create or destroy entire universes or at least 200 billion galaxies) 12-D: Universal+ (Characters that can create or destroy a single universe along with its space time continuum) 12-C: Low Multiversal (Characters that can create or destroy more than one universal space time continuums that don't yet qualify as multiversal meaning they can only destroy from 2-1000 at a time) 12-B: Multiversal (Characters that can create or destroy at least 1001 universal space time continuums to any finite number) 12-A: Multiversal+ (Characters that can create or destroy an infinite amount of universal space time continuums) 13-C: High multiversal+ (Characters that can create or destroy 5D structures of any significance.) 13-B: Complex Multiversal (Characters that are 6-9D) 13-A: High Complex Multiversal (Characters that are 10D or 11D) 14-D: Hyperversal (Characters that are 12D to any finite number of dimensional existence) 14-C: High Hyperversal (Characters that are infinite dimensional) 14-B: Outerversal (Characters that exist beyond all of the concepts of space, time, and dimensions. A character that is infinitely more powerful than a character of this rank would not automatically qualify them for higher.) 14-A: Nigh Omnipotent (Characters that are only bound to Omnipotence itself) 15: Omnipotent